


Jim Cleans Up

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dredd is not amused, Handcuffs, Jim is overeager, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, roleplay-kinda, until he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has Dredd right where he wants him but hen, it backfires. Until it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Cleans Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [readithoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readithoney/gifts), [Nicemutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicemutt/gifts), [Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin/gifts).



Jim finally had Joe just where he wanted him, tied up and helpless in their bed. Joe was not enthusiastic, on the outside, about bottoming for Jim, hence the tieing up.  Jim was so turned on by the image of Joe, helpless and bound, ass in the air waiting for him to prep him that he was shaking.

 

Jim’s fingers shook almost uncontrollably as he dipped them in the tub of lube and he viciously bit the inside of his cheek to get himself under control. It worked, but only until his fingers were tracing the crack of Joe’s ass, his fingers feeling the bumps and ridges of Joe’s hole. He wanted to be inside there.

 

“Creep, I swear. Iso-cubes for the rest of your natural life. When I get outta these mmph-” Joe’s growled words were cut off suddenly when Jim curled his body up and jammed the pillow into Joe’s mouth as he shoved Joe’s face forward, using all of his body weight to keep his head down.

 

“Stay.” Jim tried to growl, but the nervous giggle ruined it. Dredd snorted into the pillow, but knew just how close to the edge Jim was and indulged the kid. For the moment. He felt Jim pull back behind him again and waited.

 

The skinny, trembling finger was back at his hole, and he relaxed as much as he could, even pressing back against it until the warm digit was inside of him. Dredd was not new to bottoming, but Jim was new to topping. It wasn’t going to last long.

 

Jim now had two slick fingers sunk into Dredd’s asshole and was scissoring them apart, when Dredd grunted. Jim found his prostate, by accident, and it shot parks up his spine. He rocked back onto Jim’s skinny, boney fingers trying to communicate that he was ready for more.

 

Jim knew it was enough prep; Dredd clearly was the type to want it hard and fast and rough. He slathered so much lube onto his cock that it was dripping and shuffled closer to Dredd’s hot ass on his knees.  He gripped his cock hard and guided it towards the ready hole.

 

Dredd grunted and tried to press backwards when he felt the head of Jim’s cock against his ass. The tip slowly slipped inside, almost the whole head, and Joe was breathing hard through his nose. He was ready and he wanted it.

 

Jim couldn’t take the stimulation of the inside of Joe’s body. The head of his cock slipped back out and he came all over the sensitive skin of Joe’s asshole.  He moaned and twitched as he watched himself shoot his come onto the only soft, scar-free skin that existed on Joe’s entire body.

 

Joe sighed and rolled his eyes as he felt Jim come on him instead of in him. He waited until he felt the pulses of hot come stop shooting before he pushed the pillow out of his mouth with his tongue and remoistened his mouth so that he could speak.

 

Jim fell back, crouched on his knees as he stared at his spunk dripping off Joe’s ass. He was sunk in misery and embarrassment, his head beginning to droop, when Joe spoke.

 

“Clean it up, Creep.” Joe’s gravelly voice sounded.

 

Jim’s head shot up at his throat clicked as he tried to swallow. Clean it up? What did that mean? Should he get up off the bed and get a warm, wet washcloth? Should he use the sheets or…

 

“With your tongue.” Dredd grunted and Jim felt his whole body go hot with excitement. Joe Dredd was telling him to rim his asshole.  Jim felt lightheaded all of a sudden and looked down to see that his cock was half-hard already.

 

Jim shuffled around on his knees and dipped his head down towards the mess he’d made. He gently pried apart Joe’s muscular cheeks and began softly licking at the mess he found there. Every single flick of his soft tongue was followed by a grunt from Joe and Jim loved it.

 

At first, it tickled his sensitive skin. Then Jim grew bolder, using the flat of his tongue, slow but with more pressure. Joe felt his breathing speed up. Jim was nearly finished cleaning up his own release and was just rimming Joe enthusiastically. Joe grunted loudly and twisted his hands, yanking on the bonds tying them to the bedposts, so that he could try to reach his needy cock.

 

“Uh, uh Officer. None of that.” Jim said thickly, his tongue still pressed onto Joe’s wrinkled hole. He reached around Dredd’s muscular thigh to slap at his bobbing, dripping cock. Joe bucked his body hard, trying to throw Jim off, but Jim pinched the head of Dredd’s cock and turned his head to bite into the meaty cheek next to his face. Joe relaxed into the hold once more, his spine sagging.

 

“Better.” Jim whispered into the skin in front of his face, running a soothing tongue over his bite mark before turning back to Joe’s entrance and wiggling the tip of his tongue inside. It was just as hot, tight and amazing for his tongue as it had been for his dick and he quickly reached down to tug at his balls sharply and stave off his second orgasm.

 

“Fuck, kid.” Joe rumbled, as he felt the wiggling tip of Jim’s tongue inside him, stretching him and cleaning up the small amount of his come that had actually made it inside. It was exquisite torture, but Dredd wasn’t a kind of man that was used to waiting. He wanted to come and he’d wanted it fifteen minutes ago.

 

“All clean Officer Dredd.” Jim said cheerily, pulling back reluctantly from the shiny skin of Joe’s stretched out ass.  He tugged his balls again, the sight of Joe tie to the bed and waiting for him proving to be too much, yet again.

 

“Well creep. What else you got?” Joe threatened, trying to make his voice sound bored instead of needy. For the first time in a long time, Dredd was needy and could do nothing about it. He twisted his head around to look at the kid, only to find his face a lot closer than he’d expected.

 

“Now this, Officer.” Jim pulled back swiftly and shoved his cock into Joe’s more than ready body. Jim made a sound like a squeal and Joe rumbled deep in his chest, almost like a purr.

 

Knowing that the tough officer wouldn’t break, Jim grabbed his hips hard in his small hands and set a punishing rhythm for them.  The sound of their skin slapping together, the feel of his balls swinging with each rough thrust had Jim close so quickly that he stopped, buried balls-deep. He snaked his hand around Joe’s scared hip bone and grabbed his cock, stroking it hard and fast, sweeping his thumb over the drooling tip of it with each upstroke.

 

Joe was gonna come, and they both knew it. Joe squeezed his ass around JIm’s cock, pulsing the muscles in an effort to make the kid lose it with him. He nearly crowed aloud when it worked and he could feel Jim shooting come deep inside of his body. Finally, it was enough for Joe and he let himself come all over the sheets and his muscled stomach.

 

Jim panted into Joe’s sweaty back as his cock softened inside of the man. It was an incredible, indescribable feeling and Jim never wanted it to end; he wanted to stay with his cock buried in Joe’s ass forever. Eventually, his now totally soft and sated cock slipped out of Joe’s hole and he whimpered at the loss of that tight heat around him. He forced himself to lean up on his knees and look down at Joe’s abused hole, dripping with come.

 

“Do I need to clean this up too, Officer Dredd, Sir?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For wewillspockyou to make her happy. For readithoney cause I stole the idea I tried to give to her. For nicemutt and lopsided_whiskey_grin cause they draw lovely drirk art.
> 
> So, yeah, my first (and last) foray into Drirk for the people who love that ship have inspired my porn-addled brain.


End file.
